Assumptions in the Shower
by BreathOfWings
Summary: 'Ivan grinned predatorily, before lowering his head to bite at Matthew's nipple as his head lolled backwards onto Gilbert's shoulder, prompting the German to lean down and nip at the offered skin again creating a red mark, before licking the bruises littering the pale skin. ' Sequel to 'Deals in the Library'. PWP, Threesome, PruCan, RusCan, RusPru. MxMxM


**A sort of sequel to my other fic, Deals in the Library. Enjoy~**

Assumptions in the Shower

Matthew moaned loudly, head thrown backwards onto Gilbert's shoulder as the albino's fingers slid easily into him, stretching him again teasingly and Ivan swallowed around his cock, teeth scraping gently against it on every rise of his head. His hands scrabbled for some purchase on the thin air, as he was torn in between thrusting backwards onto Gilbert's long fingers or forwards into Ivan's mouth, threading his hands into the man's wet ashen hair and tugging on it gently. The Russian tilted his head up as much as he could, violet eyes staring into Matthew's for a moment before he released Matthew's cock, licking the head as he did so. He stood up, pressing his lips to the Canadian's for a moment in order to mask his squeal of surprise as he was suddenly lifted into the air, legs wrapping reflexively around Ivan's waist as Gilbert's fingers were pulled out of him.  
"Are you two going to fuck me yet?" he asked, smiling coyly at them before he felt the familiar sensation of the head of Gilbert's cock resting at his entrance as the German reached up to lightly kiss his shoulder blade and his hands took hold of the Canadian's hips, hands replacing Ivan's. He thrusted upwards as Ivan leant down, biting roughly at the crook of his neck causing the Canadian to groan in a delicious mix of slight pain and pleasure.

Gilbert's eyes almost rolled backwards in his skull as Matthew tightened around him, and began to pound into him, his movements made easier by Ivan's cum which was still inside him and the lube he had brought into the shower with him which he passed to Ivan at the gentle scratch from the Russian's nails. He bit down on the other side of Matthew's neck, mentally cursing the Russian as he was pressed further into the wall of the shower as Ivan slicked up his fingers again and leant down to begin stretching Matthew even more, his finger bumping into Gilbert's cock causing Matthew to groan once again and tighten even more around the intrusion. Gilbert rolled his eyes and shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, pounding into Matthew as he relaxed around them as more of Ivan's fingers slipped inside. The broken groan caused the two to glance at each other and grin at each other and Ivan quickly retracted his fingers before positioning himself at the entrance and thrusting in in one smooth movement.

"Stop!"  
They both froze at Matthew's gasped request as the Canadian's thin chest heaved as his hands tightened in Ivan's hair painfully. His head lolled forward resting on Ivan's shoulder, his breath tickling against the sensitive skin causing the Russian's cock to twitch deep inside him, nudging against his prostate, causing Matthew's walls to flutter around them.  
"So full," he hissed, carefully moving his hips causing the two cocks inside him to rub against each other and tap against his prostate, causing stars to appear behind his eyes. Using his movements as a guide they slowly began to move their hips, teeth fastened into the skin of Matthew's neck creating a row of bruises marking him as theirs.  
"Now fuck me," Matthew hissed out, purposefully tightening his walls around them as they let go and began to slam into him, causing moans to fill the shower. Shuddering the two slowly withdrew from the clinging, wet heat, feeling Matthew's walls flutter around them as a long drawn out grown fell from the Canadian's lips, before slamming back in, hard. Matthew whimpered at the speed that they were progressing at, eyes sliding shut only to shoot back open as they slammed against his prostate before withdrawing at the same torturous speed.

Ivan grinned predatorily, before lowering his head to bite at Matthew's nipple as his head lolled backwards onto Gilbert's shoulder, prompting the German to lean down and nip at the offered skin again creating a red mark, before licking the bruises littering the pale skin. As the Canadian began to shift his hips again, squeezing around the two intrusions inside of him, Ivan felt Gilbert's hips thrust into Matthew before stilling at the snarl from Ivan. Matthew blinked slowly, unable to do anything but groan as Gilbert slowly withdrew from him, leaving him feel strangely empty with only Ivan's cock still deep inside him, nudging continuously against his prostate.  
"You wait for me Gilbert," Ivan purred, grabbing hold of Matthew's legs from where they were wrapped tightly around his hips and pulled them apart, moving around so that his own back was pressed up against the bathroom wall and all Gilbert could see was Ivan's cock pressing deeply into Matthew's entrance.  
"On your knees," the Russian drawled, idly thrusting upwards into Matthew causing fresh moans to erupt from the Canadian as sparks exploded behind his eyes and his cock twitched, feeling the heat pool deep in his stomach. Gilbert dropped to his knees, slipping on the wet floor of the shower as his hands shot out reflexively to steady him causing the albino to wind up with his hands resting on Ivan's thighs, feeling the strong muscles in them clench and flex as the Russia thrusted upwards into the Canadian. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, as he watched Ivan's cock disappeared into Matthew's entrance.  
"Put that mouth of your to some use," Ivan purred, nibbling on the shell of the Canadian's ear. Gilbert nodded and pushed himself up to lick at the sensitive head of Matthew's cock, swirling his tongue around it before dropping back down and pressing his tongue against Matthew's entrance, flickering the wet muscle gently across it. Ivan stifled a groan at the reflexive tightening of Matthew's arse around him as the Canadian cursed, head flying forwards to stare down between his legs which were trying to wrap around Gilbert's head to bring him closer. The albino chucked, before slipping two fingers into Matthew, trailing them up the Russian's member as he did so and began to alternate teasing licks to Matthew's quivering cock and his entrance.

"More please, more," Matthew groaned, slamming his hips down as much as Ivan's grip would let him as he was relentlessly pounded into, head swimming from the overstimulation. Ivan slowly pulled out all of the way, allowing Gilbert to lick at the head of his cock; tongue swirling around the sensitive head, before licking Matthew's twitching entrance once more as he rocked backwards onto his heels, revealing his still hard cock. Matthew was carefully placed back onto the floor and collapsed forward onto Gilbert, his legs trembling too much to keep himself upright, as Ivan reached up to turn off the still running shower.  
"What should I do with you both now? Should we both slam into your desperate hole again? Should I fuck you until you cum while Gilbert watches? Or should I fuck Gilbert while he fucks you?" Ivan growled, pulling back Matthew's head to gently kiss the Canadian who violently reciprocated as he wrapped his hands around Gilbert's neglected cock, pulling on it roughly.  
"Just let me do something," Gilbert groaned, wriggling on the floor as his back arched pushing his hips further into Matthew's hand, his cock twitching under the Canadian's skillful touch. Ivan hummed non-committedly and kissed Matthew roughly again, licking the seam of his mouth before pulling away to study the flushed faces of his two partners.  
"Maybe he could ride us?" Gilbert panted, glancing up at the more dominant male as his hips moved relentlessly into the tight grasp of Matthew's hand.  
"Please, please, _please_!" Matthew begged, lilac eyes wide and anguished as he looked at Ivan, "So empty without you both. Need you inside, fill me up…"  
"Seeing as you begged so nicely," Ivan chuckled, kissing Matthew one more time before tapping the Canadian's perfect arse in a signal for him to stand up which he carefully complied with, legs still trembling as his hard cock bobbed between his legs. Gilbert grinned seeming almost feral before scrambling to kiss Ivan deeply as the two manoeuvred themselves so that both of their cocks were held together with Gilbert perched on Ivan's lap, shivering in anticipation and from the chill of the drying water.  
"Come on then," Gilbert called, more relaxed now with a satisfied grin on his face before his mouth dropped open at what he saw as Ivan turned his head to stare with unconcealed lust at the slight Canadian's actions. Matthew flushed slightly at the sudden attention but his hands didn't stop moving as he arched his back as his fingers twisted his nipples and his other hand pumped his own cock furiously giving his watchers a view of his slick hole. Softs moans slipped from his throat as his hands worked faster, ghosting over peaked nipples and trailing along his now marked skin as it joined it's companion in stoking his hard member.

He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his balls beginning to tighten before he reluctantly stopped, taking a few momets to regain his breath and for his head to stop spinning before climbing to his feet and making the few metres walk to Ivan and Gilbert. He stood for a brief moment, crouched between them and listening to Gilbert's ragged breaths as his hands twitched on Matthew's shoulders and the soft growls from Ivan whose hands had regained hold of Matthew's hips, fingers caressing the red marks that he had left there previously before Matthew was pulled onto the waiting cocks. He groaned happily at the fullness that they brought before raising himself up carefully and slamming back down on them, ensuring that they didn't slip out by tightening his walls around them. Speeding up, he tilted back his head onto Ivan's shoulder, sparks flashing behind his eyes as they brushed against his prostate but never hit it as he was stretched to his limits again. Gilbert, sensing how close he was to the edge, moved one of his hands down to grab hold of Matthew's cock pulling it quickly, red eyes fixed on his face as he struggled to not let go.  
"We're close," Ivan panted into his ear, "Come for us."  
And Matthew did, back arching and legs stiffening as his vision went white and he exploded over Gilbert's hand, walls tightening almost to the point of being painful as his two partners came inside of him with howls of their own, warmth flooding inside him.

Matthew was the first to move, standing up slowly and letting out a groan as the deflated cocks left him allowing a trickle of cum to seep down his thigh which someone quickly licked up.  
"We'll get you all cleaned up," someone, Gilbert his muddled mind thought, said as warm water cascaded down over them again.  
"That was really good," Matthew mumbled as Ivan joined them, cleaning off the Canadian and themselves gently.  
"We will have to do this again," Ivan said before Matthew gently kissed him before brushing his lips against Gilbert's.  
"Definitely," he purred before letting them take care of him, ignoring the fact that the schools water bill would be suspiciously high as a result of their activites.


End file.
